chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Galactic War
The Second Galactic War was a conflict between the Alamo Empire and the Veriol Alliance predominately over the acquisition of the planet Beyne that spanned the years 2900 to 2952. Overview The first stirrings of the Second Galactic War can be found in the discovery of the planet Beyne in 2829. Still reeling from the losses of the First Galactic War, the Alamo Empire and the Gerualdi Union could not lay claim to this new planet, and the Veriol Alliance took Beyne into its protection. Though they allowed Beyne’s already-existing governments to continue to rule, the Veriol Alliance refused to let Beyne’s bountiful resources and highly advanced engineers go to waste. Estvoled’s development accelerated — and by extension, that of the Veriol Alliance — to the point that the Alamo Empire feared the Veriol Alliance would amass enough weaponry to eliminate them once and for all. Towards the end of the year 2900, the thirteenth emperor, High Empress Drejavikk the Unscarred, took initiative against the Veriol Alliance’s apparent preparations for war. She sent massive fleets around Beyne, surrounding it entirely. Each and every carrier was armed with then-state of the art Chrono-infused bombs; should the Veriol Alliance strike against the Alamo Empire, Beyne would be utterly destroyed. With no chances of outside help, as the Gerualdi Union refused to get involved in another galactic war, the Veriols stationed on Beyne sought other methods of breaking the Alamo Empire siege. The answer came in the form of state-of-the-art robotics; with a combination of engineering and Chrono, the reot genius Lunar Brenid created sapient robots that were superior to Kylian soldiers in reflexes, ability to withstand harm, and in having the innate ability to use Chrono. However, the Chrono had an unintended side effect; the robots became sentient as well, and they grew to loathe their apparent status as cannon fodder and mere weapons of war. Just prior to Beyne’s scheduled stand against the Alamo Empire, the robots hijacked several spaceships and took off into space. By rapidly reprogramming the ships’ friend-or-foe signals and flawlessly responding in Alamin to all incoming transmissions, the robots were able to escape through the frontlines. Their ships eventually crashed on what they originally thought was a deserted planet, which was in reality an uninhabited part of Raljikka, the heart of the Alamo Empire. The robots were discovered by the nearby sabarians, who staunchly defended the robots against the suspicions of the Alamo Empire and refused to allow the Alamo Empire to eradicate the robots. Touched by the sabarians’ kindness, the robots swore fealty to the Alamo Empire and renamed themselves "sabarus alphas," the word sabarus being a modified form of Sabaria to demonstrate their loyalty to that nation. With the help of the sabarus alphas, the Alamo Empire stormed Estvoled while maintaining their siege on Beyne. The Veriol Alliance attempted to conquer the assault by attacking Sigzlor and parts of Raljikka, but the Alamo Empire overwhelmed the Veriol forces and emerged victorious. The terms of surrender including Beyne being transferred into the Alamo Empire’s ownership. Though the Alamo Empire celebrated its triumphs, the Empire started to crumble from within shortly after the end of the war. Category:Wars Category:History Category:No Spoilers